Detrás del Tapiz
by Syreneh
Summary: OS. Horas después de acostarse Lily aun no podía dormir. No era tanto un problema de conciliar el sueño, como lo era de quedarse en ese estado. Sus pies la guían y termina dentro de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Su corazón casi salta de su pecho cuando mira por encima de su hombro y se encuentra con los maliciosos ojos de James.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a mamá Jotaká. La historia es, por el contrario, de mi autoría.

Inconsistencia, tu nombre es Angélica. Tengo muchas excusas, ninguna es suficiente. Como disculpa les regalo algo más... subidillo de tono, por decirlo. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Detrás del Tapiz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Horas después de acostarse Lily aun no podía dormir. No era tanto un problema de conciliar el sueño, como lo era de quedarse en ese estado. Su mente parecía incapaz de apagarse y se despertaba cubierta en sudor frio. Lo mismo llevaba ocurriendo poco más de una semana, y la falta de sueño la estaba volviendo loca.

Después de intentar acomodarse una vez más sin resultado, se levanta de su cama y se dirige a lavar su rostro con agua helada. Alza sus ojos al espejo: las mejillas encendidas y casi del mismo color que su cabello alborotado. Cierra los ojos y suspira, reprochando a su subconsciente.

Su mente vuela de nuevo, reviviendo lo que le impedía pegar un ojo. Sus dedos delineando los músculos en su pecho, su mano trazando su espalda desnuda, su aliento rozando su cuello…

Bufa y vuelve a echarse agua a la cara.

Al final, opta por tomar su bata y bajar haciendo el menor ruido posible, echándoles una mala mirada a sus compañeras que dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

Sus pies la guían sin pensar por los pasillos y escaleras interminables del castillo, hasta que termina frente un bodegón. Le hace cosquillas a la pera y se adentra a la habitación oculta, donde se halla rodeada por un ejército de elfos domésticos.

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a la señorita? —chilla un diminuto elfo, mirándola con algo similar a la adoración.

No era su primera vez visitando las cocinas de Hogwarts, y ciertamente no sería la última. Como Premio Anual, se topa con que balancear su carga de trabajo, rondas de vigilancia y comer de forma regular no era tan sencillo como lo solía ser en años pasados, por lo que se encontraba visitando el lugar más veces de las que le gustaría aceptar.

Por supuesto, estas visitas nocturnas no serían posibles sin la ayuda de un James Potter, quien parecía conocer cada rincón y esquina del castillo como no otro.

Sonríe cuando siente como una elfina jala de su bata, mirándola expectante. —He estado teniendo algo de problemas para dormir, una taza de leche tibia sería muy agradable —las palabras apenas dejaron sus labios cuando el ejército de elfos se dispersó por toda la cocina, ansiosos por algo que hacer.

Su corazón casi salta de su pecho cuando mira por encima de su hombro y se encuentra con los maliciosos ojos de James.

— ¡Por Morgana, Potter! Podrías haberme causado un infarto —su mano cubre su agitado corazón, su piel pegajosa por el sudor. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho, se ciñe más a si su bata.

—Relájate, Evans. Una incursión nocturna a las cocinas no tiene nada de malo.

—Está justo debajo de maldecir a Slytherins en la escala ¿no?

James se sacude el cabello apenado, sus pómulos tomando una ligera tonalidad rosada. —Uno comete un par de errores cuando crío y nunca lo dejan olvidarlo.

Lily se encoje de hombros, como si se tratara de hacer más pequeña. Arrastra su pie por el piso, sintiéndose incomoda dentro de su propio cuerpo al ser pillada desprevenida.

—Anda, que no muerdo —exclama James, palpando la silla a su lado como si fuera el asiento más cómodo del mundo y sonriendo —. Así que… problemas para dormir.

—Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas no es muy educado, James —dice mientras toma una de las galletas del plato frente a ellos.

—Tampoco lo es robar la comida de los demás, _Lily_ —toma la galleta de su mano con facilidad y se la mete a la boca de un bocado —. Después de medianoche, en las cocinas; no se tiene que ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión —se encoge de hombros y sonríe ladinamente.

—No me vengas a dar clases de lógica —la chica solo pone los ojos en blanco, y un pedazo de galleta volando a su rostro. — ¿Acabas de lanzarme una galleta, Potter?

Su rostro es la imagen de la inocencia. —Tenías hambre, ¿no? —otra galleta aterriza en el rostro de Lily, quien limpia su mejilla con tranquilidad —. Solo trataba de ayudar.

—Esto es guerra, Potter.

* * *

Trabajar bajo presión era su fuerte. Lo había descubierto cuando McGonagall la había pasado a demostrar cómo convertir un cerillo en aguja frente a toda la clase y lo logró milagrosamente, lo reafirmaba cada vez que tenía que hacer sus trabajos de Premio Anual y lo experimentaba ahora que se acuclillaba tras una mesa volteada y su bomba explotaba detrás del otro lado de esta.

Escucha un grito ahogado y sonríe satisfecha al haber dado en el blanco.

Sabe que es arriesgado, pero se asoma por detrás de una de las patas. Un rayo de luz pasa a un pelo de su mejilla. —Mierda —masculla entre dientes, limpiando una perla de sudor de su frente.

—Acéptalo, Evans, estás pérdida —su voz se escucha amortiguada, pero eso no logra ocultar la diversión en ella. Lily pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar su risa de crío, llegar a ser Premio Anual no le había quitado su chispa.

Voltea a su derecha y entrecierra los ojos. A través de las sillas y mesas tiradas se abría un camino que la dirigiría al otro lado de la cocina, por lo tanto llevándola también a la victoria. Era riesgoso y sabía que solo con un milagro lo lograría, pero no se podía dar por vencida.

—En tus sueños, Potter —aplana su espalda, pegándose cuanto pudo al frio suelo y sorteando los utensilios tirados a su paso. Casi no respiraba.

—Créeme, en mis sueños hacemos cosas mucho más interesantes —ríe, agradeciendo que el chico no pudiera ver el tono de rojo que había tomado su rostro.

Apunta su varita detrás de ella, concentrándose con fuerza en el hechizo no verbal. Una serie de bolsas de harina comienzan a explotar. Su sonrisa se ensancha al escuchar como algo se movía rumbo a esa dirección.

Apenas alcanza a agacharse al escuchar el zumbido de un hechizo despeinarla. Con una pirueta se esconde tras una caja de madera. Cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración, tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos alrededor. Su corazón latía demasiado aprisa para escuchar algo aparte de su pulso martillar sus oídos. Exhala y cuadra sus hombros. Estaba tan lista como lo llegaría a estar.

Cuenta hasta tres y salta, cayendo de pie. Tenía su varita en alto, pero James no se encontraba por ningún lado.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien? —su varita le presionaba la nuca y su sonrisa socarrona destilaba de su voz.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, querido —se había dado la vuelta con gracilidad, tomando el brazo del chico y torciéndolo hasta que quedo paralelo a su cuerpo. Su propia varita rozaba la piel de su cuello, donde su pulso latía a toda prisa. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Sus mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo, sus pulmones ardiendo. Los ojos de James bajan a los suyos, y se ve incapaz de sostener la mirada por demasiado tiempo.

James estaba a punto de decir algo, sus labios ya se estaban partiendo pero aun no salía ningún sonido de ellos cuando escuchan unos pasos en la entrada y el murmullo de voces. —Mierda —toma su mano y siente un jalón en su vientre, el cual atribuye al tirón que le pega el muchacho a su pobre brazo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —trata de recuperar su brazo del agarre del chico, pero la tenía bien atrapada. Sus pies tropezaban con las irregularidades del piso, pero el firme agarre la mantenía en posición vertical.

Recupera la sensación en su brazo después de ser arrastrada hasta un rincón del cuarto y que James la soltara para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica. Sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta respecto a lo que hacía solo lo observa con cautela. Al fin, saca lo que parecía una manta imposiblemente plateada y comienza a cubrirla con ella. — ¿Qué haces? —repite por lo que sentía era la millonésima vez esa noche.

—Esos eran un par de profesores. Ahora, te puedo explicar ya y ser pillados rodeados de este desastre a deshoras, _o_ puedes hacer lo que te digo y te explico luego —había algo en sus ojos que hizo que lo obedeciera sin rechistar.

Ambos chicos quedaron cubiertos por la extraña plata líquida. Desde su perspectiva nada había cambiado, aun veían el desastre de su guerra de comida, y un ardor de culpabilidad pincha a Lily al ver a los pequeños elfos limpiar apresuradamente. Ve también a los profesores hablar entre ellos y cuestionar a las pequeñas criaturas.

Y sin embargo sus ojos nunca fueron a parar a los dos adolescentes obviamente culpables en el rincón.

Entonces entiende que era lo que pasaba.

Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. — ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! —su mano se extiende para tocar la tela de esta, pero es apartada al mismo tiempo que otra mano volaba a tapar la mitad inferior de su rostro.

La fuerza del movimiento de James la manda trastabillando hasta que la espalda de Lily choca contra la pared, atrapándola entre esta y el pecho del muchacho. Alza los ojos para ver de mala manera al chico, que tan solo mira intencionalmente a los profesores y pone un dedo silenciador sobre sus labios. Baja su mano lentamente, rozando el brazo de la chica mientras lo hace, tan juntos se encuentran. Sus ojos bajan rápidamente, para verificar que su brazo no se hallaba en llamas ahí donde James había rozado su mano.

Es en ese momento que se da cuenta de su cercanía, de cómo sus pechos se encontraban cada vez que inhalaban, como su corazón parecía bombear más sangre de la que sería necesaria para su cuerpo, como su línea de visión quedaba justo en su clavícula, como podía ver la sombra de barba en su mandíbula, como sus ojos parecían demasiado oscuros y brillantes al mismo tiempo.

Cierra los ojos y es incluso peor. El retumbar en sus oídos seguía el compás de su respiración acelerada, y dentro de su mente se entremezclan sueños y realidad, viéndose mareada.

Recarga todo su peso contra el muro detrás de ella, sus rodillas viéndose incapaces de aguantarla ahora.

El aliento se le queda atorado en su garganta al sentir esos ojos hechizantes recorrer su rostro. Sus mejillas se tornan rojas bajo la inspección. Aparta los ojos, viéndose incapaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada.

Quiere decir algo, quiere alejarlo y acercarlo más a ella, quiere tener espacio para respirar aire propio, quiere pedirle espacio y que la abrace, quiere apartarlo y esconderse en un rincón, quiere hacer cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de esa mirada.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el cucú de un viejo reloj de pared.

—Es tarde —dice James, su voz ronca y grave.

Sus ojos revolotean a los de él, la oscuridad reemplazada por un brillo sin nombre. Lily se aclara la garganta. —Es tan tarde que casi es temprano —intenta dar un paso hacia atrás mas sus pies no reaccionaban.

Ve, como si se tratara de alguien ajeno, como su brazo se alza lentamente. Trata de detenerlo, de que vuelva a su costado, al lugar donde debía estar, pero parecía que sus extremidades habían olvidado como seguir las órdenes de su cerebro. Su mano se encuentra ya a la altura del rostro de James, que la seguía observando con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Su muñeca rota ligeramente, sus dedos acariciando suavemente los mechones despeinados del muchacho, hasta que finalmente toma la suave plata derretida que los envolvía y tira de ella hasta que termina en un bulto en el suelo.

Y junto a ella cae el hechizo que los parecía envolver.

—Así que… una capa invisible —levanta una ceja al ver a James encogerse de hombros y pasar una mano por su cabello. Su propia mano escoce ahí donde sus dedos lo rozaron —. Sabes, eso solo le resta mérito a sus "hazañas".

James da un grito ahogado de descontento. —Ah, la dama es cruel.

—El caballero no es tan impresionante como cree serlo. Tener una capa invisible lo hace todo muy fácil, le quita el misterio y el peligro.

—No reconocerías el peligro aunque se estrellara en tu cara —se voltea con las manos en los bolsillos dando por terminada la conversación —. ¡Que fue eso!

El rostro de Lily era el reflejo de la inocencia, sus ojos grandes y claros, sus manos detrás de su espalda. — ¿Creía que reconocías el peligro? —comienza a andar riendo, da una pirueta y continua caminando de reversa, sonriendo mientras come la galleta que tenía oculta.

James sacude las migajas de galletas que quedaron entre su cabello, mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y la sigue.

* * *

—Es la última vez que voy a las cocinas contigo —sin aire, volteando hacia atrás para verificar que no los seguían.

—Anda, ¿qué pasó con el misterio y peligro? Además, Filch persiguiéndote es la mitad de la diversión —bufa cuando James la jala en la dirección contraria —. Es un atajo —y lo maldice internamente al ver que toman unas escaleras imposiblemente inclinadas.

Llegan al séptimo piso apenas con aliento. —Tenías que olvidar la capa —se queja Lily tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Estaba algo distraído —no se imagina la sonrisa socarrona que engalana su rostro —. Además, Twinky no va a dejar que llegue a manos equivocadas. Es mi elfina favorita —agrega al ver la interrogante en el rostro de la pelirroja.

La joven se hecha a reír con gusto, sin embargo sus risas son ahogadas al escuchar los pasos sordos y quejidos roncos del celador del colegio. —Rayos, es rápido.

El merodeador toma de la mano a la chica y corren alejándose de Filch. Toman un camino que pareciera un laberinto y al final terminan ocultándose detrás del angosto espacio detrás del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. El lugar, de dimensiones considerablemente reducidas, obliga a los jóvenes a permanecer de pie uno frente al otro, sus cuerpos demasiado cerca.

Sus respiraciones continúan aceleradas después de la improvista carrera.

—James —su nombre suena jadeante en sus labios, mas su rostro es una mueca de nerviosismo —. Cr-creo que no es el mejor momento… pero tengo claustrofobia.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Los espacios cerrados… miedo, f-obia…

—Anda, que no soy idiota.

Su desesperación se hace más notoria cuando Lily comienza a verse ansiosa. El miedo comienza a aflorar y sus manos comienzan a temblar, sudorosas. Empieza a revolverse frenéticamente en busca de la salida, en busca de aire fresco, en busca de aire que no esté inundado solo por su varonil aroma, pero James la alcanza a tomar de los hombros antes de que forme más alboroto.

—Si sales ahora nos pillan.

El eco de los pasos de Filch delata su presencia cercana. Se encuentra en ese mismo pasillo, James casi lo puede ver deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su escondite.

—No puedo, James, tengo que salir…

—Shh, Lily —y la joven forcejea más para zafarse del agarre de James, pero este aumenta la presión sobre sus brazos, manteniéndola apretujada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Suelta… deja… —su respiración se acelera, sus labios se parten en busca de oxigeno que sus pulmones no logran encontrar y comienza a hiperventilar.

Los pasos de Filch se vuelven a hacer escuchar sobre la fuerte respiración de la chica, y como continúe así iban a terminar siendo descubiertos. Sube sus manos al rostro de la chica, donde acuna sus mejillas entre sus grandes manos. Sus ojos se ven de un verde brillante por las lágrimas que están a punto de escurrir de ellos, y se le parte el corazón el ver a la joven que normalmente tenía todo bajo control a punto de ceder bajo la presión.

Hay algo dentro de esos ojos de un verde imposible que le llama, algo que le atrae como el canto de una sirena, algo que acalla sus dudas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inclina su rostro y besa los rastros que las lágrimas dejan en sus mejillas. El aliento se atora en los labios partidos de la pelirroja. Con lentitud, los labios del joven se aventuran por su rostro y besa cada uno de los rincones de su piel traslucida.

Sus ojos se vuelven a fijar en los de ella, tan grandes y expresivos. Las pequeñas manos de Lily se aventuran a su cuello, dejándole la piel de gallina ahí donde se abrieron camino. Vuelve a inclinar su rostro y atrapa los labios carnosos de Lily en un ardiente beso. La silencia y tranquiliza. Desliza su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Baja lentamente una de sus manos a su cintura, donde se enreda en los cabellos rojos, como el fuego que nace en su estómago.

Las manos de Lily masajean su cuero cabelludo, jalando a ratos y acariciando a otros. Gruñe cuando sus uñas arañan. Sus manos se escurren por debajo de su blusa, posándose sobre su fina cintura. La diferencia de temperaturas hace sisear a la joven.

Sus respiraciones siguen jadeantes, el espacio se siente incluso más reducido que antes. — ¿Creí que no te agradaba?

—Hmm —medita con los ojos cerrados, y James siente la vibración de su garganta en cada terminación nerviosa —. Quizá haya cambiado de opinión.

— ¿Entonces has reconsiderado mi oferta? —pregunta, refiriéndose a la última vez que le había invitado a salir y había sido rechazado sin miramientos, sabiendo que Lily pillaría a lo que se refería.

—Creo que aún tengo que pensarlo un poco más —sonríe, pero ve que por una vez el joven esta serio —. La verdad, James, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de ti. Pero pasar tanto tiempo juntos últimamente me ha demostrado que hay cosas que no me molestan tanto de ti. De hecho, podría llegar a decir que me gustan.

Pasa el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, inseguro de a donde quería ir a parar la chica.

—Me gusta cuando me haces reír. Me gusta lo competitivo que eres. Me gusta que eres apasionado por las cosas en las que crees —siente como sus manos recorren suavemente su torso, parando sobre el nudo de su corbata. Se detiene su respiración —. Me gusta como juegas con tu corbata —ella misma comienza a jugar con esta —, como la haces y deshaces, la aflojas, y te la quitas una y otra vez. ¿Te gustan las corbatas, James? —sus ojos siguen enfocados en ese pedazo de tela, jugando con ella pero nunca terminando de deshacerla.

—No particularmente.

—Yo he desarrollado una fascinación por ellas, últimamente. Todo por un estúpido sueño, en realidad.

— ¿Qué sueño? —balbucea casi embarazosamente rápido, embelesado por la criatura frente a sus ojos.

—Es el mismo sueño cada noche. Estamos en tu dormitorio, solos, me desnudas… y me atas a la cama… con esta misma corbata —continua jugando con ella como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si el chico frente a ella no estuviera a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea, como si sus palabras no repiquetearan en su mente como el eco de campanillas musicales. Alza al fin la vista, y es hipnotizado por los oscuros ojos de Lily —. Me gustó mucho —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

James intenta decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande.

—Pero —continua la chica, reconociendo que solo hacía falta un empujoncito más —, me gustaría todavía más que me volvieras a besar. Bésame, James —susurra impacientemente, la corbata al fin deshecha.

Las grandes manos de James toman su cintura y la presiona contra la pared con fuerza. La forma en que la sostiene, la toca, era como una explosión de deseo reprimido. Como si hubiera deseado hacer eso todo el día, como si lo hubiera deseado durante años.

Lily lo empuja hasta que su espalda choca contra el frio muro, y presiona su pelvis contra la de él con vigor. Lo podía sentir creciendo, aumentando junto a ella. La sensación causaba que los músculos en su vientre se estremecieran y el agarre en su nuca se estrechase. Su barba incipiente raspaba sus mejillas, su mentón, su cuello y hacia que la sangre entre sus piernas burbujeara, su pulso ardiera. James gime en su boca, y la cabeza de Lily parecía dar vueltas al pensar que parecía sentir todo tan intensamente como ella.

—Lily —jadea, cuando una de sus manos se empeña en la tarea de desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Sube su otra mano a su mejilla y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Le sonríe un poco, dándole a entender que todo está bien.

Su mirada es estable, segura, mas sus manos tiemblan tanto que le es imposible continuar con el desprendimiento de su camisa. En su lugar traza el contorno de sus músculos sobre su duro estómago. Disfrutaba la sensación de sus abdominales estremecerse bajo sus dedos, cuando James la distrae al subir una de sus manos por su pierna. Gime guturalmente mientras acaricia sus muslos. Morgana le ayude. Era un error, todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba lo suficiente para parar.

Lily se aparta de él, desabrocha su bata y la deja caer al suelo. Toma la blusa de su pijama y comienza a tirar de esta. Sus ojos no abandonan los de James, que siguen los movimientos de sus manos y como va descubriendo su piel centímetro a centímetro. La mano de James se une a las suyas, y tiene que bajar la vista un momento porque podría jurar que su camisón había desaparecido envuelto en las llamas que provoca su tacto. Recorre el contorno de su cuerpo con lentitud, saboreando cada una de sus curvas, creando electricidad en el satín de su pijama. Juguetea con el tirante de la prenda y lo baja por su hombro.

Escalofríos la recorren cuando siente la piedra en su espalda casi desnuda cuando la toma por la cintura antes de que termine de acariciar su brazo. Se sentía al punto de la combustión, su frente ardiendo como lava y su espalda helada.

Jadea entre besos húmedos y torpes, incitándolo mientras sus manos se escurren por su espalda.

Los labios de James la silencian, su lengua abriéndose paso y haciendo que su cerebro se convirtiera en una masa inservible. Siente sus dedos deslizarse hacia sus pechos por encima del satín del camisón y arquea su espalda. La acaricia con cuidado, como si quisiera memorizar cada milímetro de su piel. Sus pulgares acarician sus pezones una y otra vez con tortuosa lentitud, el satín tirando sobre su sensible piel, gimiendo de frustración.

Menea sus brazos fuera del camisón y este queda enredado en su cintura.

James mira atónico su torso desnudo, un gruñido ronco nace de la profundidad de su pecho. Ella enreda sus dedos entre su cabello despeinado, y tira de su nuca hasta que sus labios vuelven a chocar. En el proceso, sus pechos vuelven a ser acunados por sus grandes manos.

Su cuerpo presionaba contra el de ella, y ahora podía sentir su excitación completa contra su vientre. Él era más alto que ella, y aunque sus pezones escocían por cualquier roce de su piel contra ella, no podía evitar gemir porque ese ardor se encontrara con el suyo. Se alza en las puntas de sus pies y eso los acerca, pero aún no se encuentra donde lo necesita. Antes de tomar conscientemente la decisión, Lily columpia su pierna y la enrosca alrededor de su cintura, y usa ese empujón y el abrazo en su cuello para escalar por su cuerpo.

El gruñido animal que brota de los labios de James estremece sus labios y arrastra esa vibración bajo su piel como la marea alta por todo su cuerpo. Una de sus manos abandona sus pechos y se escabulle hasta tomar su trasero. La aprieta más a si y estrella sus caderas contra las de ella.

Rompe el beso con su grito de sorpresa, su cabeza rodando hacia atrás. No sabía si maldecir o no la tela separándolos. Suponía una barrera que eclipsaba el contacto y fricción que se sentía deliciosa.

—Otra vez —suplica sin aliento, sin pensar.

James gruñe en su cuello y cumple. Merlín, los sonidos que hacia la ponían a delirar.

Su segunda mano baja por su torso y se afianza en su cintura, alzándola del suelo. Halla una irregularidad en la piedra del muro y la coloca a la altura ideal, balanceando su peso en esta. Lily suspira dichosa cuando sus pechos vuelven a ser acariciados por sus manos, y lo aprieta más contra si con ambas piernas justo donde lo necesitaba. Había, enterrado en el fondo de su mente, un sentimiento de inquietud, que debía objetar contra lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se dio cuenta gradualmente de lo que era que le molestaba, luchando contra todo lo que James le causaba, pero demasiado persistente para ser ignorado. Estaban aún escondidos dentro de un rincón, cubiertos tan solo por el tapiz, en medio del séptimo piso, donde probablemente aun deambulaba Filch en busca de alumnos problemáticos.

No creía que era posible pegar a James más aun a sí misma, pero su pánico fue suficiente para probar lo contrario.

—James —despega sus labios del chico. Trata de incorporar algo de fuerza a su voz para atrapar la atención de chico, no solo alentarlo. Pero evidentemente estaba demasiado entusiasmado para hacer esa distinción. Tenía que volverlo a intentar.

—James, ¡por f-avor! —su suplica se vio interrumpida cuando James une sus caderas. La cantidad de placer la deja sin aliento.

La adrenalina de ser atrapados en una posición tan comprometedora y el deseo se entremezclaban en sus venas, dejando sus nervios especialmente sensibles y las reacciones de su cuerpo mucho más intensas. El miedo se arremolinaba en su estómago y estrechaba sus músculos tanto como el placer y anticipación. Era demasiado.

Justo unos segundos antes intentaba salir de ahí. Ahora su respiración se atoraba en su garganta por lo mucho que deseaba que continuara besando su cuello. Empuja su pelvis contra la de él, uniéndose a su vaivén.

Atrapa los labios de James entre sus dientes, y muerde. Sus uñas se arrastran en su nuca y aruñan la base de su cuello. Un gruñido brota de lo profundo de la garganta de James, y su toque se vuelve rudo. _Él_ se vuelve rudo.

Sus caderas se estremecen y forcejean contra ella con fuerza, y su cuerpo parece gritar de placer cada vez que chocan. Las manos en su cintura la mantienen en su lugar, pero lucha por responder cada embestida. Oculta su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y Lily grita sorprendida cuando lo siente morder la sensible piel ahí.

Lily nunca se esperó algo así. Sus encuentros carnales eran pocos, aunque no era una novata en el tema. Sus experiencias previas habían sido dulces y tiernas, y su pareja incluso tímida. Nunca antes un chico había sido tan agresivo, tan certero con lo que quería, y tan seguro de que no lo rechazarían. Merlín, la diferencia que eso podía hacer.

Aprieta sus piernas aún más a él al sentirse volar cada vez más alto. Estaba vagamente consciente de su voz balbucear incoherencias en su oído, aumentando de velocidad y volumen mientras más se acercaba a la cima. Entonces, llega al éxtasis y su cuerpo se tensa mientras oleadas de placer la recorren. Lo aprieta a si junto a sus convulsiones, y mordisquea su oreja con sus dientes.

Mientras baja lentamente a la realidad, escucha su nombre brotar de sus labios casi con reverencia.

—Lily —jadea en su oído de la misma manera —. Mierda —sus labios recorren su mandíbula una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecer. Su voz apagada contra su piel.

* * *

— ¡La vergüenza! De los dos Premios Anuales, y ni más ni menos de Gryffindor ambos. Nunca antes vista, tal clase de conducta —la profesora McGonagall andaba por su oficina, turnándose entre mascullar entre dientes y regañarlos con profundo malestar.

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de esta, siendo arrastrados hasta ahí por un sonriente Filch. Lily siente la mirada de James sobre sí misma, pero se niega a voltear a verlo. Sabe que si lo hace terminaría por delatar el alcance real de su conducta de esa noche.

En uno de los vaivenes de la profesora arriesga una mirada al chico. Este tiene la espalda rígida contra el respaldo, mirando fijamente a la profesora, mas las comisuras levemente alzadas de sus labios revelan su diversión, y que su mirada furtiva no había pasado desapercibida.

Además de un incremento considerable en sus deberes como Premios Anuales, ambos chicos se ven con la tarea de limpiar los invernaderos durante los fines de semana restantes del año, mas el castigo no parece afectarles demasiado.

* * *

¿Qué es la trama? Who cares! Viva el smut y revivir de la tumba.

Serán sin vergüenza este par. Iguales a la autora de esta historia. No me maten (demasiado feo) por favor.

 _Mi_ única recompensa son los reviews, ¡así que definitivamente no me quejaré si me dejan uno!

 _ **-A.**_


End file.
